Cassiopeia
by Scarred Past
Summary: In the Marauder ages, a new student goes to Hogwarts and in a sense makes things very Batty. How will Remus deal with this new student? RLOC, JPLE.


**Chapter one: An unsightly guest.**

**I do not own any of the HP characters just the lone shadow. Please review. June 13. **

_

* * *

__A night that was filled with shadows and raindrops, a lone shadow moved with cause. A swish of a cloak, a squelch of a pair of boots on the tired gravel of Hogsmeade was that all that could be heard before a clap of thunder drowned the sound. The figure spotted a passing street pole with two arrows; One pointing in the direction that the shadow came from, Hogsmeade, and the other pointing in the direction that was its destination. The figure gave a small smirk before passing the Hogwarts sign and headed down the slippery roadway._

Hogwarts was finally awakened from its silent summer and filled with the glow of fall, as people filed in through the doors. Students from all corners of the continent, different ages, different houses, walked through its front doors into a warm glow of remembrance and a chill of nervousness for the new students. Among the groups of students, returning were the infamous Marauders. Leading the group with an arm around a red heads waist was James Potter; who had short, messy black hair, wire rimmed glasses, soft brown eyes, and a muscular body that was toned from Quidditch. He was the so called "founder" of the Marauders and one of the best pranksters in the group. The red head he was holding was his girlfriend Lily Evans; who had sparkling green eyes, a dazzling smile, long, flowing red hair, and a body that flowed right along with it. She wasn't really part of the Marauders, but she was there to assist with a few pranks along the way. She and James had been dating since second year, when James had finally worked up the courage to ask her out, and now here they are striding across the floor looking like they were meant for each other, as they are. Behind them there was Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, the other members of the Marauders. Remus had sandy blonde hair that went just below his ears and had a windy look of it, dark ocean eyes, and a calm, serene sense around him. With Remus though, once a month, that calmness is shattered and he becomes a Werewolf; and with the rest of the Marauders help he gets through it alive. He was probably the only sensible Marauder there, and though he had his fair share of pranks he doesn't get as involved as Sirius. Sirius, standing next to Remus, was as people would say a "god" on earth. With his chin length black hair, that has a sexy flare to it, his intensely deep brown eyes that would make any girl swoon, and a body built to hold in all his almighty sexiness, he was the ladies man of the group. He rarely had a steady girlfriend and with all the pranks he did with James, most of the ladies out there stayed away, with the exceptional few. As the group walked into the great hall, Sirius elbowed Peter in the stomach causing a whoosh of air to escape his lungs, he was the last of the Marauders. Peter was the follower and the worst looking out of all of them with his rat like facial features, his chubby tummy, and unusually high voice like he was still going through puberty. He was too cowardly to do any pranks but he was still friends and when they needed help, he was there…..sometimes. Now all 5 of the teens were sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to be sorted; considering they were all 5th years. Lily was the first to start off the conversation.

"I can't believe were 5th years already! Only 2 more years until we graduate." She stated with a faraway look in her eyes. James covered her mouth and hushed her, "Don't say that! It'll keep reminding us were gonna be grown ups by then." All of the boys nodded with agreement as well.

"Yeah Lils, don't remind us, I mean we all know your ready adult life with work and stuff. But you see we don't care about that stuff." Sirius explained while Remus said , "Hey! I do care!"

"Yeah well Remus you don't count."

"I don't do I?"

"Yes you don't."

"Why don't I count Sirius? Explain your great theory to me." Remus questioned crossing his arms with a smirk. Sirius stood up, brushing his robes off and clearing his throat as if to make a grand speech when Professor Dumbledore hit his crystal glass with a fork, sending a ringing through out the hall. Sirius sat down and grabbed his fork and started hitting his goblet along with the other Marauders, making Lily shake her head and Dumbledore's eyes twinkle before he spoke.

"All right that's enough you four, that's enough" at that almost the whole Hall erupted with laughter, excluding the Slytherins, and the boys stopped, smiling widely. "Welcome back to another wonderful year full of magic and learning! And now its time to sort out the first years."

With that the doors opened, making everyone turn, and Professor McGonnagall came out leading a group of first years. They looked like baby deer's caught in a cars headlight, looking around them in confusion and wonder. Surprisingly small the group was, as Remus noticed with mild concern, but shrugged it off. It didn't take long for the group to be sorted and only a few new kids landed in Gryffindor, nothing too special. Dumbledore once again spoke only saying "Let the feast BEGIN!" And at that the feast began.

_

* * *

__The lone shadow was almost to the front gates of Hogwarts, only a few feet away. Thoroughly soaked and cold the figure looked; it didn't seem to be affecting them at all. Finally reaching the big wooden doors and taking the handle in hand, the shadow could feel the immense magic that was in these castle walls. With a small tug opened the door and stepped into the light of the castle. _

* * *

The feast was at its last course, dessert, when the front doors opened with a BAM! Everyone looked over surprised, besides the teachers, and let out a gasp. Holding open the doors with both hands, dripping wet, was a girl. As she walked in everyone was looking at her interestingly, and with good reason. She was dressed in black boots that went to her knee, what looked like a black jumpsuit, a black corset over it, and a black cape to go with it. On any other person it would have looked ridiculous, but on her it looked dangerous and even a bit sexy to the guys. Though people were looking at how she was dressed, most were looking at her features. She had jet black hair that was wavy from root to the tips that ended at her chin, and her eyes were a glowing sky blue, that was unhuman looking. As she strode over past the Marauders, her eyes went to Remus' and he felt himself shake, with something not like fear. She walked calmly towards the headmaster and right up to the table, pulling something out of her pocket. The whole Hall held its breath, when she pulled out a letter holding it out to the Headmaster. He took it from her and opened it, reading it quickly. When he finished reading it, he got up smiling and walked around the table until he was standing next to her. Instantly she went down on one knee, grabbing his hand and kissing it lightly. Dumbledore grabbed her shoulders pulling her up to meet his eyes, smiling. He then looked at the whole hall with a amusing gleam in his eyes before he spoke.

"It seems we have a new and late arrival to this school. Right next to me is Cassiopeia, who is a foreign student and she will be staying here for the whole year. I expect everyone treat her with respect and I am positive she will treat you all just as well with respect. Now Cassiopeia why don't you have a seat next to Lily Evans, raise your hand Miss Evans please." Lily looked a bit shocked that the headmaster pointed her out and while she was in shock, James put her hand up for her. She finally realized how stupid she looked with him holding her arm for her, she gently pulled away giving him a thankful smile. Dumbledore and Cassiopeia both made their way over to Lily, when reaching her Dumbledore gave Cassiopeia a smile and she sat down next to her.

"Now miss Evans, if you wouldn't mind, would you help Cassiopeia around the school for a few days?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"M-me sir? I mean of course I will sir." Lily stammered a bit still shocked she was chosen first.

"Good I'm counting on you." He said this to her with a wink before returning to the head table and finish eating his dessert. After a few minutes the students went back to the desserts and Lily thought it would be a good idea to start a conversation with the new student.

"So…Cassiopeia is it? Where are you from? I'm from England you see and you don't seem from around here. Are you hungry? Why don't you-" She was interrupted by Sirius covering her mouth.

"Wow Lils what a way to scare the new student, huh." Taking his hand off her mouth, he turned to Cassiopeia with a devilish grin. "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black and might I say you are fine." He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. She gave a scary look and with those eyes, he let go of her hand with a grin. James laughed at that and turned to her as well as the other boys.

"I'm James Potter and I'm dating Lily just to let you know ahead of time." He said with a smile. "Over there the small one is Peter Pettigrew." At that Peter said "Hey" but he was ignored. "And last but definitely not least is Remus Lupin. Were all friends and known as the famous Marauders." With that he puffed out his chest proudly making all of them laugh, excluding Cassiopeia.

"Cassiopeia, what a unique name I must say. May I call you Cassi, since it would be easier to remember?" Remus decided to ask ahead of time because he was already having trouble speaking it. She gave him a look that seemed to go through him, made him bloody nervous too. As he went to give up getting an answer she spoke up.

"You may all call me Cassi if you wish. And Remus isn't a common name either, yet it is unique for such a _unique _person." Cassi answered her voice holding a thick Transylvanian accent, and when she had said unique, she had emphasized the word with a sense of knowing. Remus felt his pulse skip a beat at those words, but chose to ignore the fact.

"Unique? What makes you think I'm unique?" He asked this with slight confusion and concern. _This isn't a normal girl, there's something….well odd about her scent, its almost unhuman. _

Cassi gave a small grin and chose not to answer. _Ah a werewolf. I never thought there would be one here. This shall be an interesting year I shall experience. _When she stopped her thoughts, she realized Remus was staring at her intently. Her heart gave a unsteady beat and she felt her eyes widen a bit. _What was that feeling? It was so….new, I've never experienced something like that before._

"So Cassi, what are you exactly?" Remus asked with a toothy smile. Sirius, James and Lily looked over confusingly, while Peter still stuffed his face. Cassi was about to answer when Dumbledore began to dismiss them and got up with the crowd. Lily decided she needed to know what was going on between Remus and Cassi, so she started grabbing them and pulling them out of the Hall. When they reached the stairs all of a sudden Cassi was pulled away. They all swung around to see Lucius Malfoy had grabbed her by the waist and was trying to swoon her.

"Hey babe, why hang around with these loser Gryffindor's when you can be with me? I can show you a real good time." He said this while holding her to his chest.

"Let her go Malfoy!" James yelled pointing his wand at Lucius. Sirius pulled his out at well, while Lily tried with herself whether to do that or not. Peter had run off, and Remus was stupefied. He couldn't think or speak, which was something new, he couldn't seem to do anything but stare at Cassi. Cassi though looked at Remus and told him; somehow, in his head _I can answer your question Remus. But better, I'll show you._ Remus jumped not knowing how she did that, but watched as what she said began to unfold. Cassi dragged her gaze from Remus onto Lucius who was still holding her, hoping to have a chance.

"They shouldn't be trying to protect me. They should be protecting you." Cassi said with a growl.

"What? Like what are you going to do scratch?" Lucius laughed out. He kept laughing until he heard a demon like hiss. Cassi had opened her mouth and hissed like a cat, while her canine teeth grew longer and sharper. Her eyes had turned crimson and soon she was gripping his arms in an iron like grip. Everyone's mouth dropped and anyone that was holding a wand dropped it in surprise. Remus' eyes widened _She-She's a vampire! I knew there was something weird about her scent! _Lucius was speechless, trying to get away, but she still had a grip on him. She leaned her head into his neck, giving a sniff and jerking back, throwing him a couple feet back.

"Your blood reeks of filth. Not even the most desperate of vampires would drink it. Now get out of my site before I rip you to shreds!" She yelled at Lucius making sure to hiss at the end, sending him running like a baby. She laughed out loud how ridiculous he looked, but then realized she wasn't alone. Cassi turned around, her eyes and teeth going back to normal, facing the shocked teenagers. Sirius, James and Lily still looked shocked and scared off their socks, but Remus was looking at her more differently. She couldn't place it but took it as a bad sign so she started explaining fast, before she was shunned. Looking at the floor she talked at record fast time making Lily, who was talking fast before, seem normal.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to show the bad side of me. I'm usually not like that, only when feeding, but I won't feed on you guys I promise. But I will understand if you don't want me near you. I'll just go to _Magister _Dumbledore and tell him to move me or-" She was cut off by Remus stepping forward and lifting her chin up so they were eye to eye. Cassi was at lost for words and couldn't even think straight. All she could do was focus on his face, his eyes. The same was happening to Remus but he was focused on making her stop for a minute.

"It's alright. I still want to be friends with you. We all have our bad sides, right guys?" Remus asked the rest of them who were starting to recover. Sirius though, a very accepting person ever since he'd known Remus, spoke up first.

"Of course we will. Now we have a vampire and a we-" Sirius clamped a hand over his mouth, almost spilling out Remus' secret. Cassi laughed a bit before answering, "A werewolf, I already know." James though was suspicious of how she knew.

"How do you know that? You've only been here for an hour and yet you know one of Moony's secrets, how?" Cassi tapped her nose.

"I smelled his scent, just how Remus knew something was uncanny about me."

"Oh I see. But still how can we trust you?"

"You don't have to."

"But-."

"James, honey, let it go. We'll just have to give her a chance. I will Cassi." Finally Lily had spoken up, no longer wanting to be silenced.

"Thank you very much."

"Now I suggest we all head up to the Common room, before we get in trouble." Lily escorted them all to the Common room, along the way Lily explaining to Cassi the school and how to get around. Cassi listened silently while the boys fooled around with each other pushing and shoving each other. When they reached the portrait, Lily somehow knew the password, how none knew and led them inside. By then Cassi could see the edges of her vision start going fuzzy, knowing fatigue was finally kicking in. The boys bid farewell to the girls, James kissing Lily lightly on the lips, before they went up to their rooms.

* * *

Up in the girl's dorm, Lily picked at bed, while Cassi stood there for a minute taking in the sights. There were beds, a bathroom, 2 closets and drawers to put clothes in.

"Cassi aren't you going to pick a bed?" Lily asked already in her pajamas. Cassi was brought out of her thoughts and decided to pick the bed next to Lily's.

"Is this alright?" She asked Lily pointing to the bed next to her. Lily looked a bit confused before nodding. Cassi took of her cloak, putting it on the drawers and took off her boots putting them at the foot of her bed. Cassi then realized that she didn't have any other clothes with her; they hadn't been brought with her. So she took off her corset letting out a breath, and laid down on her bed. Lily was about to question Cassi about her clothes, when Cassi had turned off the light, Lily decided to ask her tomorrow. Cassi pulled the curtains around her bed and went to bed, thinking about her first day here.

* * *

In the boys dorms Peter was already asleep, while the other boys were getting ready. Sirius still wouldn't stop over how cool Cassi was and it was starting to tick Remus off.

"And did you see her eyes guys? They were like BLOOD red, and that mouth, wow!" While explaining this Sirius kept doing weird motions to his eyes and mouth, like they hadn't seen it for themselves. James was nodding in agreement, while Remus shook his head at the both while walking towards the bathroom. _A vampire and a werewolf? Going to the same school? This is going to be a crazy year…._ Remus thought this with a grin as he got his pajamas on. When he came out of the bathroom, both Sirius and James were in the pajamas in bed and the were STILL talking about her. He got into bed, turned off his light, and pulled the curtains around him. As he drifted off into sleep, he realized that he was still thinking about her too.

**

* * *

****Well that's the first chapter. If there's anything confusing, just ask me k? Also review as well. Also when it says _Magister_ that means Professor in Latin.**

**Rosa**


End file.
